


Pumat's Stroll

by StarllingWrites



Series: Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Poetry, narrative telephone, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarllingWrites/pseuds/StarllingWrites
Summary: Based on Matt's tale from the Narrative Telephone stream from 04/07/2020
Series: Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744534
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Pumat's Stroll

On a chilly morning day  
We find our dear Pumat Sol  
Venturing out into the woods  
For a foraging stroll.

Under branches and over roots,  
He travels without fear,  
Gathering mushrooms in peace  
Until guttural growls catch his ear.

Out from the shadows  
A hungry wolf slowly creeps.  
Further to Pumat’s surprise  
The beast then speaks:

“Tis I, the lonely Wildred,”  
He proclaims, fangs revealed.  
The wolf furthers his threat,  
“And _you,_ my meal.”

“I fear a poor meal I’d make,”  
Pumat replies, boasting his muscle.  
But the wolf meets his challenge  
And the two then wrestle.

Once home from his wanderings,  
Pumat cooks up a meal so fine:  
A hearty mushroom stew  
With a hint of lupine.


End file.
